


Regret

by riisvay



Series: Beast Wars 100 [3]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riisvay/pseuds/riisvay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles inspired by the beastwars 100 prompt "Regret". Various characters, pairings, ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Chance for Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Optimus Primal, Rhinox  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100  
> A/N: Takes place during "Other Voices, Part 2"

There could be other solutions to this. But… there's just not enough time. Something has to be done now, or the entire planet will be destroyed.

This will work. It has to. Rhinox worked out all the technical details in minutes, resolutely avoiding looking at you. You understand. He's trying just as hard as you not to think about what's about to happen.

All that's left is to climb into the pod. Of course, there's the chance you won't make it out of this alive—more than a chance. It's almost a certainty.

Is your life enough to solve this?


	2. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Optimus Primal, ?  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 100

By the time they reached the pod, it was far too late. One protoform-grey arm, splattered with fluids, protruded from the side of the shattered vessel. It had crashed into the side of the mountain and tumbled down the slope, hitting everything on the way down.

Optimus stared at the mangled heap with blank optics, not even reacting when a hand gently touched his shoulder.

"This… is my fault."

"There was nothing you could do about this, Optimus."

He turned a bleak gaze to the other. "I initiated the jettison of all the pods. They're all dead because of me."


	3. One Persistant Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Megatron, Dinobot II  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 100

He spends most of time trying to recreate the greatest thing he ever lost. Some nights, he doesn't even recharge, he's so busy drawing up plans and scheming. It's something the others have learned—painfully—never to bring up.

More than once, he's failed. Attempts to regain what he lost: rebuffed. Replacements: fallen apart and destroyed. That doesn't matter. He'll do anything it takes to reclaim that feeling—the thrill, the passion, the challenge.

Finally, _finally_ , he's found it. The technology he needed is in his grasp. It will be his again.

Red eyes glow from the darkness.

"Master."

 _His_.


End file.
